Bros to Vampire Redux
by Rwanime442
Summary: Brothers Joseph and Kerry Roberts and their new friend Tsukune arrive at Yokai Academy, a school for monsters. Can these three humans survive this crazy school and find love? Are the Roberts brothers really human? Read to find out! TsukunexMoka, OC(Joseph)xKurumu, OC(Kerry)xRuby


Bros to Vampire Redux

Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a rewrite of Bros to Vampire, which was a horrible, horrible mistake. This one will be a lot better.**

**Let me explain a little about my Ocs. To anyone who read it, I'm sure it confused you why two American students transferred to a Japanese school without any explanation. Their father is American and their mother is Japanese, and they both lived in Japan all their lives.**

**OC Bios:**

**Joseph Roberts**

**Age: 15**

**birthday: July 17**

**Height: 5,6**

**weight: 128 LBS**

**hair: black, messy style**

**eyes: brown**

**Joseph has a somewhat lazy personality. Despite his laziness, he is pretty athletic and gets above average grades. He is also sarcastic and quick to anger. He is a huge hard rock fan, he can sing and play guitar.**

**Kerry Roberts**

**Age: 16**

**birthday: March 20**

**height: 5,5**

**weight: 101 LBS**

**hair: brown, spiky**

**eyes: green, wheres glasses**

**Unlike his brother, he is calm and is serious about schoolwork. He is very intelligent and mild mannered. He is quiet and doesn't talk a lot, which unfortunately sometimes makes him unnoticable around people.**

**Enough of this then, let's just get to the story.**

Morning, April 7, Kyoto, at a local bus stop

Two boys were standing at the bus stop waiting for the bus to take them to Yokai Academy.

"So why is Dad sending me to this Yokai Academy anyway. What a pain in the ass." One of the boys groaned. He was 15 years old, had messy black hair, brown eyes, and had a medium build. He was wearing the Yokai Academy uniform which consisted of a green blazer, which he wore unbuttoned, a white long sleeved dress shirt, and brown slacks. This boy's name was Joseph Roberts.

"You shouldn't cuss brother." The other boy said. He had spiky brown hair, green eyes with stylish glasses, and had a skinny build. He was wearing the same uniform as Joseph, except he was wearing more formily. His blazer was fully buttoned and he was wearing a red tie underneath. His name was Kerry Roberts, Joseph's older brother. "Besides, you failed the high school entrance exams for Muramasa High." He added.

"Oh, right." Joseph groaned again. "But don't you find it even a little suspicious that Dad got the flier of the school from some creepy man in a robe?"

"Yeah, a little, but it's the only school available for you right now." Kerry said.

"But that doesn't explain why you're going with me." Joseph said.

"He asked me to go with you so I can keep you out of trouble." Kerry explained.

A tick mark appeared on Joseph's head. "What the hell?! He thinks I'm just gonna go there and pick a fight?!" He yelled.

"Well, you got into a lot of fights last year because of your short temper."

"Those assholes started it!"

"Just keep your temper in control, brother. I don't want us both to be suspended or expelled because of your anger issues." Kerry said calmly.

"Tch.." Joseph sneered.

They stood at the bus stop in silence for several minutes until the bus arrived. The doors opened to reveal the driver. He was wearing the standard bus driver outfit and had a cigar in his mouth. His eyes were hidden under his hat.

"You boy ready to go?" The driver asked. Both boys nodded in response and got on. They sat at the front row. "I got one more stop to make before we get there. It's not too far from here." He said.

About fifteen minutes later the bus stopped at another neigborhood. The driver opened the doors and another boy came in, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and had short, scrawny build. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." The boy responded. He then sat at the row next to Joseph and Kerry.

The bus was rather silent for about ten minutes until the short boy decided to break the silence. "S-So, what are your names? I'm Tsukune Aono. The boy held out his hand.

Kerry held out his hand as well and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Tsukune, I'm Kerry Roberts, and this is my brother, Joseph." He said pointing at Joseph.

"Yo." He simply said.

The bus driver decided to get into the conversation as well. "You three new students at Yokai Academy?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I'm a second year student and Joseph is a freshman." Kerry said.

"I'm a freshman as well." Tsukune said.

"I seee..." The driver said in a creepy tone.

"This guy's creeping me out." Joseph whispered.

"Me, too." Tsukune whispered as well.

"He's making me nervous as well." Kerry said, also whispering.

After about an hour bus ride, the bus came through a long, dark tunnel. Once they came out, it was like they were in a completely different world. The skies were an ominous grey color, and it looked like they were in a forest full of dead trees. "Well this is it, Yokai Academy." He said while opening the doors. The three boys got out of the bus. "A word of warning to you three boys, Yokai Academy is a scarrrry place." He said once again in a creepy tone which made the three boys wince. The driver closed the doors and drove away.

"That old man was creepy." Joseph muttered.

"No kidding." Tsukune agreed.

"A-Anyways, let's just get to our classes." Kerry piped up.

"I agree. Let's get out of this creepy ass forest." He said.

The other two nodded and started walking in the direction of the school. As they walked, they noticed there were tombstones everywhere. It looked like a scene from an old horror movie.

"Didn't know it was Halloween." Joseph said sarcastically.

They continued walking until they saw a building in the distance. They also saw a scarecrow with a sign that said 'Welcome to Yokai Academy' on it.

"That must be the school." Tsukune pointed out.

"Captain Obvious." Joseph said.

"Brother, don't be rude." Kerry said.

They were about to continue their walk when they heard a female voice call out. "Look out!" A girl came peddling on her bike really fast heading straight toward them. Joseph and Kerry managed to get out of the way, but Tsukune wasn't so lucky. The bike hit him right in the face. Tsukune was lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Tsukune, you alright?!" Kerry asked with concern.

"Y-yeah, I think so..." Tsukune said a little dazed. He realized his hand was on something soft. He looked to see that was touching a girl's thigh. He quickly removed his hand.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going! You could've killed us!" Joseph yelled at the girl.

"Calm down, brother, it was an accident." Kerry said.

"I-I'm so sorry." The girl said.

"It's okay. I'm not hurt." Tsukune reassured her. He then got up and helped the girl up as well. When three got a look at her, they immediately blushed at the sight. She was a beautiful girl with long pink hair and green eyes. She was the Yokai Academy female uniform which consisted of a green blazer similar to the male blazer and whore tan short skirt. She was also wearing a black choker with a cross connected to it.

She suddenly looked at Tsukune with wide eyes. "W-What's wrong?" He asked, still blushing a little.

"Y-You're forhead is bleeding..." She said.

"Huh?" He touched his forehead to see was indeed bleeding, but not bad.

"I-I think I have a band-aid somewhere..." She opened her bag and pulled out a band-aid. She was about to hand it to him when suddenly started trembling.

"W-What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I'm okay, it's just...you smell really good." She said.

Tsukune's blush deepened. "Uh, t-thank you..."

She then got really close to Tsukune and his face was redder than a tomato. "W-What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it because I'm a vampire." She then put her arms around Tsukune and bit into his neck.

The three's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"I could use a little help here!" Tsukune said.

Joseph ran up to them and pulled the girl away from him. "What the hell are you doing?!" He asked.

"I-I'm sorry, his blood just smelled so good I couldn't resist." She smiled with glee, but it quickly turned into frown. "Do you guys hate vampires?" The girl asked.

"N-No, it's I was surprised you did that." Tsukune said.

"I don't hate vampires or anything, I just hope he doesn't become your mindless follower or something." Joseph said.

"We can't do things like that, at least I cant." She said. "I'm Moka Akashiya, you are two?"

"I'm Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you, Moka."

"I'm Joseph Roberts, and this person right here is my brother, Kerry." He said pointing to his older brother.

Moka felt bad for not noticing him. "Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there."

"It's okay. It's not the first time and it probaly won't be the last." He said.

"Are you guys new here like me?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, Joseph and I are freshmen, and Kerry's a sophomore." Tsukune explained.

"T-Then, is it okay if we can be friends?" She asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Tsukune said.

"I don't mind, either." Joseph said.

"If Joseph doesn't mind, then neither do I." Kerry said.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "Yay! Thank you!" She hugged Tsukune so hard she nearly broke his spine, he did the same with Roberts by hugging them both at the same time.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt our bonding time, but we need to get to the welcoming ceremony." Kerry struggling saying while in Moka's death hug.

"Oh, that's right! We can't be late! Let's go!" She then grabbed Tsukune by the hand and started dragging him to the school with the brothers following behind them.

_I Hope this year doesn't become a pain the ass like it was at my old school. _Joseph thought to himself.

Chapter 1 end


End file.
